Pregnant girl on fire
by Missemi267
Summary: Katniss and Peeta slept together in District 11 because they were upset and needed comfort and they found it in each other. Katniss still isn't sure about her feelings towards Peeta. There is no Gale in this story or Commander Thread. Katniss is pregnant and heading for the games but she doesn't know it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers I know there are plenty of other Fan Fictions written on this topic but I thought I would give it a go. So here is my take on what I think catching fire would be like if Katniss really was pregnant. I hope you enjoy :) **

**This story takes place the day after they arrive home from the victory tour (which they were on for two weeks), Katniss and Peeta slept together in District 11 because they were upset and needed comfort and they found it in each other. Katniss still isn't sure about her feelings towards Peeta. There is no Gale in this story or Commander Thread.**

_I'm running I don't know why but I know I must keep running. I look behind me quickly and there is three mutts chasing me, I look ahead and in the distance I see Peeta but he is on the ground. I call out his name but there is no response, that's when I see Cato come out from behind a tree with his sword. He lifts it above his head and starts to smile as he slams it down into Peeta's head…._

I jump straight up and look around and that's when I realise I'm back home safe in my house, well as safe as I will ever be. I realise I am covered in sweat and I must have been clutching at my shirt because there is a big rip down my chest and you can see my bra. The clock says its only 3:00am, so I decide I might try and get some sleep.

After an hour of trying to sleep I know I won't be able too. The room keeps feeling like it's getting smaller and hotter, I open the windows to get some fresh air and that's when I find myself thinking about Peeta. He is probably awake right now with his window open still trying to recover from a similar nightmare. This is the first night for 2 weeks that I've slept in my bed alone. I was really starting to get uses to sleeping with Peeta, well not actually sleeping with him although we did sleep together in district 11. After that night Peeta would stay in my room and we would fight away each other's nightmares, but now I'm alone again and the nightmares are back. During those nights I really got to thinking about Peeta, how Peeta loves me, how when we kissed in the cave I felt a stirring inside my stomach, how when we did sleep together I felt a hunger growing inside me, how I think I have feelings for Peeta the boy with the bread who was my last hope. I really do think I love Peeta but I'm not sure if it's the same way I love Prim or the other way…

The next time I look at the clock its 6:00am, I was going to go hunting but I've been feeling a little nauseous the last hour and I don't really feel up to it.

I go downstairs to get a glass of water when I smell something coming from the kitchen. I go into the kitchen to find the cause of this funky smell and there is Peeta placing a loaf of bread on the table, that's when my stomach decides to do a flip and I only just make it to the sink when I throw up. Peeta is straight by my side rubbing my back and holding my hair back for me.

'' Are you okay?'' he says as I rinse my mouth out.

'' I am now'' I say '' I've been feeling a little sick this morning, I didn't get much sleep''

'' Me neither'' he says tiredly. I look up at him and just looking at the bags under his eyes I can tell he's had a rough night.

'' I kinda wish we were still on tour, that was the most I've slept in ages'' the words flow out of my mouth without me knowing and I regret them instantly. Peeta and I can never happen if I start to show my feelings for him whatever feelings they are, I know somehow I will manage to lose him and I could never bare that.

'' Yeah, me too'' Peeta says sadly.

'' I've got the wedding dresses photo shoot today, are you going to be there?''. Ever since Peeta proposed on tour the capital has gone into full planning mode and today they are making me try on all the dresses the stylists in the capitol have made so they can take photos for the capitol citizens to view and vote for which dress they like.

'' I wouldn't miss it for the world, you being girly and wearing lots of long frilly dresses is something I must see'' He says with a smile that goes from ear to ear.

I give him a death glare and head up stairs to have a shower, as I climb the stairs Peeta's deep chuckle fills the room.

As soon as the clock hits 1:00pm the Capitol crew barge through the doors and starts setting up lighting equipment and cameras. Venia, Octavia and Flavius come storming through the door and envelope me in a quick hug before they drag me to the bathroom but before they close the door I hear Peeta chuckle and I know I will have to get him back later for this.

After they strip me of my hair and put a huge amount of product in my hair I'm finally ready to get in the dresses.

I stop paying attention to what they're doing to me after the first dress and now all I can notice is the way Peeta is looking at me. His eyes are sparkling and he's looking at me like I'm the best thing he has ever seen, his smile is so wide and I can't help but smile. Five minutes of me staring at him and he finally notices and I quickly divert my eyes like I was caught and my cheeks start to feel hot.

3 hours and 15 dresses later, Peeta has fallen asleep and I had finally had enough and I stormed out. I am now on my way back home from one of the other spare victor village's houses which I hid in while the Capitol people left.

As soon as I enter my house Prim wraps her little arms around me.

'' You're just in time to see your dresses on TV'' she says excitedly

'' it can't be yet they were only here a couple hours ago'' I say

''you know how the capitol works, they will do whatever they can to get some entertainment'' Haymitch says who I only just realised is here.

I go take the only spare seat there is, which is next to Peeta but I don't mind. Surely enough within the next 20 minutes we see all my dresses with Caesars commentary. He announces everyone must cast their votes by noon.

'' Let's get Katniss Everdeen to her wedding in style!'' Caesar says with the upmost enthusiasm. '' Stay tuned for the big announcement of this year's Quarter Quell'' and then the TV goes back to its daily footage.

'' What do you think they will do?'' Prim asks.

'' I don't know'' Haymitch replies.

'' Are you okay?'' Peeta whispers to me. I didn't realise but sometime in the last five minutes I must have grabbed Peeta's hand, his knuckles are white because I was squeezing it so hard.

'' Yeah, sorry'' I whisper back as I release his hand. He flexes it but then the program comes back on and he grabs my hand again. President Snow is standing behind a podium and a little boy stands next to him holding a box. President Snow walks over to the boy and picks a very yellowed envelope out of the box and he opens it.

'' On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors.'' President Snow says, and then the TV shuts off.

It takes a minute for it to sink in, existing pool of victors, one female and one male, I am the only female victor from district 12. I am going back in the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

I am going back into the arena.

I look over and Prim is crying onto moms shoulder, Peeta is saying ''no'' over and over again with his head in his hands. Haymitch has thrown his bottle on the ground, I look up into his eyes.

'' Why?'' I manage to mouth.

'' I'm sorry sweetheart, it's just not fair'' Haymitch says as he slowly gets up and starts walking towards me. I think he's coming over to hug me but before he even gets close I'm out the door running away. This can't be happening. I can't go back in the arena. I can't kill people. This time I won't be coming back. Peeta. Peeta!. No! He's going to go in the arena with me, this can't be happening….

I wake up a couple hours later in the basement of a spare victor village's house. There is blood on my hand and cuts across my knuckles and I have no idea how I got them. I slowly get up and the room starts to spin. I must have hit my head at some point because my head is aching really badly. I hear footsteps coming from above but that can't be right no one lives in the spare houses. Then Peeta walks through the door to the basement with the most worried look on his face. He straight away notices my hand and he wraps a bit of his shirt that he ripped off around it. He then pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead. That's all I need and that's when I break down.

''it's going to be okay, we are going to be okay'' he whispers in my ear while caressing my head and just barely holding me up. I try to regain control and I step away and wipe my tears away but the step was too sudden and I fall but not before Peeta catches me and lifts me into his arms. He slowly walks me outside the house and that's when I notice the glass on the door is smashed and there is blood on the ground. That's probably where I hurt my hand.

Peeta takes me back to my house, where my mother and Prim are sitting on the couch anxiously. Peeta puts me down and Prim runs straight over to me and wraps her arms around me.

'' I'm okay. Everything will be alright'' I say as she cries onto my t-shirt.

'' I found her in the next house over, she hurt her hand breaking into the house and I think she hit her head on something but she is okay'' Peeta says to my mother.

'' I going to bed'' I say.

'' Let me help you up the stairs'' Peeta says while grabbing my arm and putting one arm around my waist. We slowly climb the stairs, I slightly stumble on one step halfway up so Peeta just picks me up and carries me to my bed.

He lays me gently on the bed and pulls the quilt over and kisses my forehead and just then the thought that I love this boy pops into my head and I have to stop myself from saying it out loud. I can't show these feelings to Peeta now. It will just make it harder for him when I die in the arena. Peeta looks into my eyes and I just know I love that I love this boy.

''Goodnight'' Peeta says in his sweet and caring voice.

He turns to walk out the room but I grab his arm.

'' Stay with me'' I say while moving over for him to lie down next to me.

'' Always'' he smiles at me and slides into bed next to me and wraps his warm and muscular arms around me. That's when the darkness takes over me and I hear Peeta mumble something but I am too far gone to hear what he said.

**Sorry it's a short chapter but I have been busy preparing for Christmas. Thanks for the reviews it's very nice to know that some of you like the story so far. Keep reviewing even if you have negative comments I love all feedback. I'm sorry but I won't be updating till after Christmas because I have a lot to do but I promise I will update as soon as I can. I hope you guys all have a lovely Christmas **** xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning feeling refreshed but then I look to my side and there is Peeta just watching me and then I remember everything that has happened. I am going back in the arena. Peeta is going to try and protect me and go in the arena as well. I can't let this happen to him. Not when I think I am in love with him.

''Good morning'' he says in the middle of a yawn. That's the moment when the sunlight burst through the window and makes Peeta's hair glow.

''Morning'' I say back but since I woke up it sounds really hoarse.

''No nightmares?''

''None, you?''

''None, how are you feeling this morning?'' he says with a worried look. I know he is thinking about my hands and my head but now all I can think about is the fact that my stomach is knotting together.

''My hands feel fine but I think I am gonna have a lump on my head'' I say. Peeta looks at the top of my head then slowly caresses my hair.

''Yep, I think you do have a little lump there''. Whenever Peeta touches me I feel a warm tingly feeling, is that another sign of love. No I can't think like this not now not ever. My stomach is continuing to knot itself and there is now a bile taste in my mouth. I try and sit up to settle my stomach but that makes it worse.

''Are you okay Katniss? Your face just went really pale'' Peeta says while sitting up and feeling my forehead.

''You feel a little warm'' he says.

''Yeah I am just feeling a little sick'' I say and that's when my stomach decides to do a complete flip inside me and I just barely make it to the toilet before I am throwing up whatever food is inside me. Peeta is by my side like the last morning and is rubbing my back.

Once I am finished Peeta grabs a wet cloth and wipes my face and then gets me a glass of water.

''That's two mornings in a row, are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to get your mother?'' Peeta says while continuing to wipe my forehead.

''I'm okay I'm sure I just ate something bad and no don't tell my mother I don't want her worrying she has enough to worry about at the moment'' I say as I stand up and drink my glass of water.

''Okay, well if you're feeling up to it do you want to come over with me to Haymitch's house and we can discuss a plan while we eat breakfast'' He says.

''Yeah sure just give me five minutes to have a quick shower and get dressed and I will meet you outside''

Peeta smiles at me then walks out, closing the door behind him.

After my refreshing shower and getting dressed in some black leggings, a green oversized jumper and my hunting boots I head out the door to meet Peeta. I find Peeta sitting on the steps to my front door holding a basket full of cheese buns. He instantly gets up and holds his hand out for me to hold.

We walk hand in hand to Haymitch's were we spend two hours trying to convince Peeta that there is no need for us to train like careers because there is no way they are going to let us out alive but in the end I give in because I know Peeta needs to do this and maybe just maybe since Peeta is a good person he might be able to make it out alive.

Haymitch is in full drunk mode by the end of the day and Peeta has organized with my mother to have her put us on special diets. My diet will be to basically fatten me up a little since I am still as skinny as I was before I went into the games. Even though we have plenty of food now I still feel wrong eating good food in front of everyone else in town. I don't want them seeing me differently and I don't want to lose what little respect they have for me. I know I should eat more and my mum is always complaining about the fact that you can see my ribcage but I am healthy enough and I am not starving so I don't see the point indulging in heaps of food.

At dinner Peeta discusses training programs for the next 5 months First month- weapons. Second month- Fighting. Third month- Strength. Fourth month- Skills. Fifth month- Survival.

''We will be waking up by 8:00am every day to go jogging to keep our fitness up'' Peeta says. This makes Haymitch choke on his drink.

''No way in hell kid am I going to be waking up before 8:00am'' Haymitch snarls.

''Yes you are and enjoy that drink because it's your last, I threw out all your liquor and I told Ripper that if she sells anymore liquor to you I will report her'' Peeta says with a hidden smirk.

''You what!'' Haymitch yells storming out the door. I can't help but laugh at this, I start giggling away when I realise everyone is looking at me.

''What?'' I say to no one in particular.

''I've just never really heard you laugh before'' Peeta says smiling at me.

'' It's nice to hear'' he says looking down at his empty plate.

After dinner Mother and Prim go off to their separate rooms while Peeta and I do the dishes.

''Are you going to stay at your house tonight'' I say praying he will say no.

''Do you want me to stay here?'' he says turning to me smiling while handing me a plate to put away.

''Yes'' I say so quietly I'm not sure he actually heard me.

''Will your mother mind?'' he replies.

''No, she knows you help me in no way anyone else can and she knows that I feel safe when you're around'' I say as I turn to face him but this time he takes the cloth from me and sets it on the bench. He grabs my hands and looks into my eyes.

''You have no idea the effect you have on me'' he says so sweetly

''I'm pretty sure I have kind of an idea'' I say and before I know it our lips are meeting and I feel the same hunger I felt the night in district eleven and the time we were in the cave and this time I let it grow. Our kisses become more desperate and passionate and I am now pressed against the wall. His tongue grazes the bottom of my lip asking for access and our tongues begin to dance together in our mouths. I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me upstairs to my room. As I let myself get carried away in the moment I slide my shirt over my head and Peeta does the same to his and throws it to the side. I stare at his bare chest then I look into his eyes and I know this is the moment I should admit my feelings, I should tell him that I love him, I know now this is what I want, to be with the boy I love right here right now and nothing can ruin that.

''I love you Peeta Mellark'' I say looking directly into his eyes so he knows that I meant it.

''I love you too Katniss Everdeen'' He replies with the biggest grin on his face.

That night I know that I will do anything and everything to save the boy with the bread.

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, I know I said I wouldn't update till after Christmas but I thought I would give you guys a treat since it is almost Christmas after all.**

**Also a few of you have been wondering when she will find out about the pregnancy and I think I am going to leave that part until later in the story and I know it's possible for girls to be pregnant without** **even knowing until they are actually giving birth and since she is so skinny she won't actually have a bump until much later.**

**Anyway I hope you guys like the update, keep reviewing, Merry Christmas and I will be back with the next chapter as soon as I can. xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Month One- Weapons

It's been three weeks since Peeta and I spent the night together and I have still been throwing up every couple of days, Peeta is getting worried but I am pretty sure it's just due to all the stress I am under and the new diet probably isn't helping either because I am having to eat a lot more. These last two weeks we have been working on our weapon skills and that includes knife throwing, archery, sword fighting and spear throwing. Personally I excelled at of course archery and knife throwing but I wasn't as good with swords and I couldn't even bare picking up the spear without having flashbacks of Rue.

Peeta was excellent with the swords and he was average with the knives but he wasn't very good at archery or the spears. Haymitch was surprisingly good at archery and he was excellent at knife throwing and swords but he didn't like the spears either, I guess that's just one weapon we will have to steer clear of in the arena.

Today I gave the boys some more archery lessons, Haymitch did well hitting all the targets but Peeta only hit the target twice, I am getting kinda worried about him. Ever since I told Peeta that I love him he has acted differently and I am not sure if t is good. He is more distracted and less focused but he has been ever so sweet to me, Mother has said Peeta can stay over whenever he wants so we have been spending a lot more time together and I have stayed a couple nights at his place as well but I only really stay there when me and Peeta want some 'alone time', he is always there for me when I have nightmares. Now I know it was definitely a good thing to admit my feelings to Peeta, now I can spend my short time left alive with the man I love.

Peeta, Haymitch and I are walking back to our houses for dinner just talking about the games and what the arena will be like.

''Effie sent me tapes of the currently alive victors games, I thought it would be a good idea if we all watched them together and looked at who we might have to face'' Peeta says.

''Yeah I guess that would be a good idea'' Haymitch says but he doesn't sound too happy about it.

''Okay then after dinner we can all go to your place and watch them because I don't want prim to see any of the tapes'' I say looking at Peeta.

''Okay then'' he replies

''Omg can you two just hug and kiss already, I know you guys are 'together' now so you don't need to hide it from me'' Haymitch says. Peeta and I haven't officially said we are together and we didn't want to tell our families because they are already sad enough as it is with us going into the games again.

''How did you know'' Peeta says as he grabs my hand.

''Please! I live next to Peeta you don't think I hear what goes on in his house, My bedroom is a window away from his, I hear Everything that goes on over there'' Haymitch says with a disgusted face. I can literally feel my whole face turn tomato red, I have to turn my face away to hide the embarrassment.

''Sorry'' Peeta says sheepishly.

''Just try and keep the noise to a minimum'' Haymitch replies while chuckling.

After dinner we all gather at Peeta's and watch the tapes. Peeta has a notepad and is taking notes of all the victor's skills and weaknesses. Very often I have to turn my head into Peeta's shoulder because it is just so sad. I am not normally so emotional but I just can't seem to hold my tears when another person dies, I am sure this is just all due to the stress again but I hope it goes away soon, I don't want to be an emotional wreck throughout these next few months.

Haymitch goes home at about 10:00pm and I have basically fallen asleep on Peeta's shoulder but Peeta is still going strong watching all the video's he can.

I awaken properly again about 12:30 and Peeta is searching through the tapes but then he finds one and pulls it out. I recognise it straight away.

''That's Haymitch's games'' I say which seems to startle Peeta.

''Ah. Yeah it is'' He says back in a very tired voice.

''Do you want to watch it?''

''I don't know. It's just it is our only chance to see what a quarter quell is like'' he replies while turning to face me.

I grab the tape out of his hands and insert it into the video player.

''Are you sure'' Peeta says while grabbing my hand.

''Positive'' I reply.

After that night I found a new kind of respect for Haymitch.

**Hey fellow people of this fandom, I hope you like the chapter, if you do it would be great if you could leave a quick review **** they always brighten my day.**

**I hope everyone had a safe and happy Christmas if you did I would love to hear about it and I would also love to hear about what awesome presents everyone got **

**Keep reading and reviewing and enjoy this festive season. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Month two- Fighting (Katniss 2 months pregnant) Three weeks later

I wake up to the smell of eggs being cooked downstairs and the other side of the bed is empty. Peeta must me cooking breakfast again. You would think that would be a good thing but I know Peeta and I know this means he has had a nightmare and wasn't able to get back to sleep and when this happens he usually just goes downstairs and cooks.

I have a quick shower and get dressed in some plain black leggings, a green tank top and a black baggy shirt. I sneak into the kitchen to find Peeta searching through the cupboards. I quietly walk behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. To say I startled him would be an understatement. He basically jumps to the other side of the room and I can't help it, I fall to the ground in a laughing fit.

''Well good morning to you too'' he says while regaining composure on himself. Peeta walks over to me with the biggest smirk on his face, I try to get away but I am not fast enough and before I know Peeta has pinned me to the ground and is tickling my sides. I am rolling on the floor laughing and trying to breathe when we hear someone clear their throat in the room. Peeta stops and gets off me helping me up while I am still regaining my breath. I turn to face the culprit of stopping my fun to find my mother standing in the doorway to the kitchen smiling.

'' I knew it!'' she exclaims.

''Knew what?'' I reply.

''That you two were really together'' she says. I stare at my mother while she walks to the table and sits down and pours herself a cup of tea. This is when she realises that I am staring at her wide eyed.

''Oh honey it wasn't that hard to tell and I had my suspicions and I am pretty sure you two confirmed my suspicions when I came downstairs a month ago to find you kissing in the kitchen and not to mention the quiet noises that came from your room that night'' she says. This puts me in a new state of shock. She heard. She heard me and Peeta. No this can't be happening. It feels like there is a switch to turn my face from pale to instantly bright red and my mother just flicked it.

''You heard?'' is the only words that manage to come out my mouth.

''Yes and honey I don't care what you two get up to, as a matter of fact I'm glad you two are enjoying your time together because I am not sure how much time you guys are going to get together'' she says sadly while her eyes start to tear up.

''Thankyou'' I say while a silent tear starts to roll down my face. God I have to stop being so emotional. Peeta wipes the tear away with his thumb and grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.

''All I ask is that you be careful'' She says while walking over to me and wrapping her arms around me.

''We will'' I practically whisper while I cry onto her shoulder.

After breakfast we head out to the meadow with Haymitch and practice our fighting techniques on big sacks of dirt that Peeta and I rigged up. We spend an hour just practicing our techniques then for the next hour we practice on each other but we just try not to hit each other as hard.

It's mine and Peeta's turn now but Peeta won't take that silly smirk off his face. So I dive straight into him and knock him to the ground and that wipes the smirk off his face. I pin his arms to the ground and hold his legs to the ground with my knees. But his upper body strength is too much for me and he flips me straight over onto my back. He gets that stupid smirk back on his face and he starts to tickle my sides again like this morning.

''Peeta. Stop. I. Can't. Breathe.'' I manage to say between laughs. My ribs are hurting so much from laughing and I am struggling to breathe when Peeta finally stops. I take a huge gulp of air and catch my breath.

''Are you two done?'' Haymitch says with a very bored look on his face.

''Yeah I think that's enough for today'' Peeta says as he pats my back. Haymitch smiles at us then turns and walks away while mumbling something under his breath.

Peeta turns to face my and pulls my hair behind my ear.

''Sooo. You free for dinner tonight'' he asks me.

''I might be. What have you got planned'' I say as I wrap my arms around him. I look up into his eyes and a see a spark light in his eyes which I am pretty sure is only known as love.

''Well I was thinking that we could have a picnic'' he says between kisses on my neck. I decided I didn't really care who sees us together now, all I want is to be with him and that's all that matters.

''That sounds great'' I whisper into his ear.

It's now later in the day and Peeta has blindfolded me and he is taking me to the spot where we will have our picnic for dinner, although I am not too sure how we will be able to see each other since we are outside at 7:00pm which usually means it is well and truly dark by now.

''Okay here we are'' Peeta says excitedly as he removes the blindfold.

''Wow! It's beautiful'' There is a blanket across the ground with plates of food laying on it, there is a pile of cushions in one corner, candles are laying all around the edge of the blanket and above us is little fairy lights connected between four different trees. It is perfect.

''I knew you would like it'' says Peeta. He then grabs my hand and leads me onto the blanket and we sit on the cushions. I can see what the food actually is now and there is a plate of fruits, a plate of mini sandwiches, strawberries dipped in chocolate, cheese buns and nature themed decorated cookies. There is also a jug of orange juice. This is perfect.

After we have eaten and talked we lie down and look at the stars.

''Right here right now would be a perfect spot to get married'' I say to Peeta. Ever since the announcement of the games all the wedding plans have stopped. It makes me kind of sad because I was actually starting to picture myself married to Peeta and it made me happy.

''Yeah it would'' Peeta says sadly. I look over at him and his eyes look as shimmery as water. This gives me an idea.

''Why don't we get married now'' I sit up and face him.

''We can't we don't have any legal documents or witnesses'' Peeta says as he sits up to face me. I take this chance to grab his hands and look into his eyes.

''No but we can have a toasting, it will be as close to married as we can get'' I say hoping he will say yes. He just smiles at me then kisses me full on the lips with so much passion that I know this is the right decision.

So I grab the wood and Peeta makes a little pit so we can start a small fire and we use one of the candles to light it. Peeta then grabs the left over cheese bun and rips it into two parts. I grab one piece and put it on a stick while Peeta does the same with his piece. We then carefully hold our sticks over the fire to toast our buns. With my spare hand caress Peeta's face and run my fingers through his hair.

''I love you Peeta Mellark'' I say as I stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

''I love you too Katniss Everdeen Mellark''

''Katniss Mellark, I like the sound of that'' I say happily.

''I think I will just call you my wife'' Peeta replies.

We take our bread off the fire and we link arms as we feed each other the pieces of bread.

Once we are finished I wrap my arms around Peeta and kiss him along his neck and eventually make my way up to his lips. Our tongues dance together in a perfect rhythm and we lie down on the blanket. We fit together like to puzzle pieces made for each other.

My hands find their way under Peeta's shirt and rubbing his muscular chest. Peeta's hands are running their way down my back and one of his hands slip under my shirt and to my bra. I immediately unstrap my bra and pull it out from under my top and Peeta begins to knead my chest. A groan escapes my mouth and I feel Peeta smile against my lips.

I pull Peeta's shirt over his head and he helps me with mine and we lay there half naked making out under the stars and in that moment I know that everything will be okay. In that moment it is perfect.

I am married to the boy with the bread.

**I hope everyone likes the chapter, thanks everyone for the awesome reviews **** keep it up! If you want I would love it if you left suggestions on what you would like to happen in this story, I am always interested in what you guys would like to read and I love any feedback you guys give me. So keep reviewing it just makes my day and the more reviews the more inspiration I have so the faster the chapters come.**

**I hope everyone is enjoying these holidays and I would love to hear about what you are getting up to these holidays **

**Missemi267 **** xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and that's when last night comes rushing back to me. The picnic, the lights, the food, the kissing and the toasting. The Toasting! We did get married it wasn't just a dream. I look over and there lies Peeta fast asleep and still shirtless from last night. I look down and that's when I realise I am still shirtless too. So I quickly shrug my shirt back on and stand up so I can get the feeling back in my legs because they are still asleep.

I walk around for a couple minutes when I notice a strawberry bush behind a couple trees. That would be a good meal to start the day on. I start heading towards the bush when suddenly I have a bile taste in my mouth. Not again. I run over and duck behind a tree and empty the contents of last night's dinner on by the trunk of the tree. Why do I keep throwing up, I know it's still probably stress but I haven't been stressing about too much lately. Maybe I should talk to my mother like Peeta said. No I can't, I can't have her worrying about me at the moment she has enough to deal with like the fact I am going back into the games, Prim with her nightmares and lately she has been getting a lot more clients, most of them are injuries from working in the mines.

I lose my track of thought when I hear another bird whistling up in the tree above. I look up and straight away I notice the bird. It's a mockingjay! I wait for it to finish whistling its beautiful tune but then another two fly along and start whistling the same tune and it turns into a beautiful melody. I start to sing the same tune and all the birds stop to listen. That's when I feel his familiar warm arms wrap around me as he kisses me on my cheek.

''Just like your father'' he whispers in my ear. I feel tears starting to well up in my eyes from the mention of my father but I don't want to ruin this lovely moment so I turn around and kiss Peeta full on the lips. I seem to startle him but he doesn't seem to mind. He must have noticed my tears and he pulls away and wipes them with his thumb. I regain my composure so Peeta doesn't worry about me. I notice the way he looks at me all the time and his face is always filled with worry and concern and I hate the fact that he worries about me, so I decided that I will not let anyone worry about me anymore.

''I'm fine Peeta''

''When I woke up you were gone and I got worried but then I heard you singing'' He says with a smile on his face and a look in his eyes that I only know for as desire.

''We should probably get going my mother will probably be getting concerned, I only told her we were going on a picnic not staying the night'' I say while remembering our lovely night. It brings a smile to both our faces.

''Will we be telling anyone the news'' he wraps his arms around me and rests his hands on the small of my back.

''I don't think it should be public knowledge but I think we should tell my mother and Haymitch'' I say hoping he will agree.

''Yeah I think that's a good idea'' He replies while kissing my forehead. I love it when he does this it makes me feel safe and protected.

''Hey! Lovebirds! Are you two done over there because we have a training schedule to keep up with'' Haymitch shouts from behind some trees. I really hate having this stupid reconstructed ear because I think it has dulled my hearing so it's harder to notice things while hunting or people creeping up on me. Peeta jumps at the sound of Haymitch's voice and this makes me laugh.

''Oh you think it's funny do you!'' he says while grabbing me.

''We will see about that'' He says with a grin from ear to ear. I try to escape but it is too late, he is tickling my sides and has tackled me to the ground. His lips find mine and I can feel the passion that he has for me and how much he loves me just in one kiss. I look into his eyes and all I see is desire and love.

''Can you guys leave each other alone for even a minute, didn't you have enough sex last night'' Haymitch states.

That brings us back to reality. I manoeuvre myself out from under Peeta and brush the twigs and dirt off my back. Peeta's face is flushed and he is puffing from our little make out session. My cheeks feel like they are on fire and I turn to face away from Haymitch so he doesn't see the embarrassment on my face.

''Sorry'' I apologise to Haymitch.

''Well come on we don't have all day to practise since its already one o'clock and I have other things to do today so I only have two hours for training'' Haymitch says as he walks back up the hill to where we train, Peeta and I silently follow embarrassment still visible on my face.

After the two hours are up and Haymitch is getting ready to leave Peeta and I decide that we should tell Haymitch about the toasting.

''We have something to tell you'' I say to Haymitch. I look to Peeta to wait for him to start speaking but he just looks to me and nods towards me to say I should tell him.

''Well if you're telling me about how you guys kind of got married last night I already know'' Haymitch says bluntly. Me and Peeta both look at him in shock. How in the world does he know? Confusion spreads across my face and all I can manage to say is ''How?''.

''Well last night your mother got worried because you didn't come home and there were no lights on at Peeta's house so she came over looking for you. I told her I would go look for you so I did and when I found you I was a little confused at what you were doing but then I saw the sticks with the bread and I knew you guys were having a toasting. I silently left and returned to your mother but don't worry I just told her you were still on your picnic and would be back later and she didn't need to worry and then I left and went home'' He says but then looks at his watch. ''Woah! I am late, I gotta go kids but congrats anyway and I will see you later'' he takes off running and disappears in the distance.

''Well that was unexpected!'' Peeta says shock still relevant in his voice.

''Yeah'' is all I can say. We stay there silently just taking in what we just heard. Then Peeta wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my neck.

''Now where were we'' he says between kisses on my neck.

''Ah! I think about here'' I say as I turn into him and kiss him on the mouth. I feel him smile against my lips and whispers ''Perfect''. I slide my tongue into his mouth and my hands up his t-shirt on his back feeling every well-defined muscle. His hands are on my waist line with his fingers just inside the hem of my pants. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and he catches me and takes me back to the rug that is still on the ground from last night. Our kisses become quicker and more desperate as I take his shirt off and he takes mine off. I start to kiss his neck and then I find his sensitive spot under his ear lobe and suck on it. He lets out a small moan and flips me over so he is on top of me and he runs kisses down my collarbone and down onto my stomach which now looks much healthier because of my new diet.

He moves his mouth back up to mine and then breaks away and looks deep into my eyes and whispers again.

''Perfect''.

**So sorry everyone for not updating sooner but I have been busy. I hope everyone has had a lovely new years eve and is keeping safe these holidays. Thanks so much for the reviews! I can't believe I have over 3,500 views that is crazy. Thanks everyone! **

**Just letting you guys know I have not been going into much detail during sex scenes because I am not sure if you want me to but if you would like it if I went into more detail let me know. I would also like to know if you would like me to speed this story up so we can get to the arena part or if you like me going at this pace with more detail.**

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews I hope you like this chapter and please let me know if you do **

**Missemi267 xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I am so sorry about not updating sooner but my computer broke and then I had lots of family events on like weddings and birthdays, but I am back now and to make up the fact that I was gone so long here is a longer chapter for you. **

The sun is starting to set and the birds are gradually stopping their whistling. I'm lying here on Peeta's bare chest with his arm wrapped safely around me and in this moment I feel safe. Like all my problems and worries don't matter but in a couple minutes when we have to head back I know they are all going to hit me like a ton of bricks, so for now I am just going to enjoy this moment. I just watch the sky turn into bright colours of yellow, orange, red and pink, I listen to sound of Peeta's soft beating heart and I feel the rise and falls of his chest with his steady and calm breaths.

''Have you ever thought about having kids'' He says and his heart starts to beat a little faster. I never really pictured myself having kids but then I never pictured myself marrying Peeta or as a matter of fact I never pictured myself marrying anyone. Would I want to have Peeta's kids?

''I never really pictured myself having kids or getting married but if things were different maybe I would have kids'' I reply.

''Different how?'' He asks but I think he knows the answer.

''Well I know that if we had kids they would make sure of it that they got picked to go in the arena and if districts are starting to rebel there might be a chance of war soon and I don't want to bring a kid into that.'' I sigh as this beautiful moment is slipping away and we start to come back to reality. The sky is starting to turn a deep purple and blue and I know it's time for us to go. I remove myself from being wrapped in his arms and I begin to put my clothes back on. Peeta knows what this means and he begins to put his clothes on as well.

Once we are both dressed and Peeta has packed everything away we begin to walk back. The air suddenly gets a cool chill and I try to hide it but I shiver. Peeta notices immediately and takes his jacket off and wraps it around me but it's way too big for my small frame and it reaches my knees. I laugh at this and Peeta just shakes his head and grins at me while he takes my hand. We walk back like this hand in hand in a comfortable silence.

When we reach the house Prim shoots straight out the door and throws her arms around me, then around Peeta.

''I missed you'' she squeaks in her soft innocent voice. Even though she still sounds and looks like a small child, she really isn't. Living this life style and me going into the games has forced her to grow up too fast; she is handling things better this time and she has started helping mother with some of her patients. I hope she gets a chance to be doctor someday, she is really good at it. I bend down to her height and stroke my hand through her beautiful blonde hair just like mothers.

''I missed you too little duck'' I say as I kiss her forehead.

After we all have dinner together and I told Prim and mother about the toasting, which they were so happy about and congratulated us, Peeta and I headed back to his place so he could have a shower.

I lay down on Peeta's bed while he heads into the bathroom. Since I come over here a lot Peeta decided to clear a draw out for me and at the moment half my clothes are on the floor so I decide it will be a good idea to put them away. It takes a minute to put the clothes away and just as I am about to sit down I hear the water start to run in the bathroom and this gives me an idea.

I wait a minute before I sneak into the bathroom and begin to remove my clothes. I lay them in a pile next to Peeta's and I remove my hair from its braid. I am about to pull open the shower curtain when I suddenly get butterflies in my stomach. Should I do this? Will he think this is okay? Be strong Katniss you can do this! I tell myself over and over again until I open the curtain.

There stands Peeta's beautiful naked body. He hasn't seemed to realise me here yet so I step in and wrap my arms around him while placing gentle kisses on his neck. I shock him at first but he soon realises it is me and turns around and kisses me passionately. That's when I know this was a good idea. He runs his fingers through my hair while mine are rubbing up and down his back, my breasts begin to feel tingly and I move his hands down to them. He begins to knead them while placing kisses down my collarbone and even lower until I feel his warm tongue playing with my left nipple. It feels so good I let out a moan and I feel him smile against me and he moves to the other nipple. I pull him back up to my mouth and kiss him even more passionately, he brings his body closer to mine if that's even possible and I feel his hardness rubbing against my leg. The water from the shower is still running all over us making it easier to rub my hands over his chest and back feeling all his muscles. Peeta lifts me up by my thighs and I hold onto his neck as I wrap my legs around his waist. He looks into my eyes asking the silent question, if I want to go further I just moan and nod.

He lifts me a little higher and then I feel his tip at my entrance which is waiting for the feeling of him inside me.

''I need you'' I whisper. That's when he enters me. He slowly lowers me down so he is fully inside me. Peeta completes me; we fit together like to puzzle pieces. I love this boy so much is all I can think. Our bodies move together in Perfect rhythm. He thrust into me faster and faster and I use my legs to give us more momentum. I'm reaching my climax and so is he. We both are letting out small moans and I feel a new kind of wetness inside me. Peeta relaxes inside me and we lean against the wall for a minute to catch our breaths. He slowly lowers me onto the ground and kisses me again but it's not a desperate kiss or a needy kiss it is just a kiss full of love, him showing his appreciation for me. I turn around to turn the shower off and we both hop out the shower.

We dry ourselves off and get into our pyjamas. I can't seem to find mine so I just grab one of Peeta's t-shirts, he doesn't seem to mind. We both lay in bed and I curl up against Peeta and he wraps his arm around me.

''Well that was unexpected'' Peeta says with a chuckle. I respond by kissing his cheek and saying ''I love you''

''I love you too'' he says and kisses me back.

That night I dream not about the games but about what a life with Peeta would be like.

_We are sitting in the meadow having a picnic during the sunset just like the night of our toasting. There is a ring around my finger matching Peeta's. The birds are chirping happily and there are butterflies flying above us. Playing around in the flower patch are two little children, one girl a little older and a little boy. The girl has blonde curly hair with eyes like mine and she looks about boy has dark brown hair and striking blue eyes, he looks about 2. These are mine and Peeta's children and they are beautiful. I look to Peeta and he smiles at me._

''_We created that'' he says while pointing at the children who are now trying to catch butterflies while smiling._

''_Yeah, we did'' I whisper. Peeta calls out to them ''Willow, Rye come have some dinner'' they come rushing up to us and Willow wraps her arms around me and tackles me to the ground._

''_Mummy one day will you teach me how to hunt, just like you'' She says hopefully._

''_One day baby, one day'' I say to her and she just smiles at me and kisses my cheek._

That morning when I wake up I know I will do anything to have a future with Peeta. I want to have kids with him, but first we will need to survive these games.

**Hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it please leave a review and tell me what you think. Is there anything you think would make it better? Any suggestions for future chapters? Please let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

Month Three- Strength Three weeks later (Katniss 3 months pregnant)

_I am cooking dinner over the stove, it's some sort of stew. I look down and I am heavily pregnant. Normally this would scare me but this time it makes me happy. I hear voices in the dining room, I turn the stove off because our meal is done and I head towards the voices. I poke my head into the dining room and I see Peeta showing our daughter how to paint on a small canvas. The brush looks massive in her tiny little hand, they are using a bright orange colour to paint. Peeta's favourite. Our daughter sneakily puts her hand in the paint and rubs it over Peeta's face. Peeta puts on his sternest face and says ''Now Willow, if you are going to smear paint on someone's face you must do it properly like this'' a grin already forming on his face as he looks at me then at Willow and winks. Before I know it Peeta has jumped out of his seat and my face and hair is bright orange. I squeal and try to get away but Peeta wraps his arms around me covering my clothes in paint. I put my hands up in surrender and turn to face him ''did it have to be orange?'' I whine. ''Of course! What other colour would we possibly use?'' he says looking shocked but he can't help it and he grins. I walk around the room to find the colour I am looking for and I sneakily grab it while Peeta looks at Willow. ''Well you could have used this colour!'' I say as I run at Peeta and pour paint over his head. He puts his hand to his head and then looks at the paint on his hand. ''Really green?'' he says while wiping the paint with his hand to stop it from covering his whole face. ''Yes! Green, I love green!'' Willow squeaks. Peeta just chuckles and says ''Just like your mother''._

I wake up in bed like every other morning for the past Three weeks. I keep having dreams like this but normally they make me happy. This morning for some reason I can't seem to keep the tears out of my eyes and I get tired of holding them back so I just let them roll down my face. After a minute I start to quietly sob but Peeta hears me anyway and wakes up.

''Honey, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?'' He says as he caresses my face and wipes my tears away with his thumb.

''No, it was a really good dream'' I sob.

''Then why are you crying?'' He asks, worry still evident in his voice.

''I don't know'' I sob more.

''What was your dream about?''. It takes a couple minutes to tell him about my dream because I have to take breaks to wipe tears away. I think Peeta likes my dream because he smiles but then looks concerned again.

''Why do you think your crying then'' He asks.

''Maybe because I wished it was real and it wasn't'' I say. Peeta just chuckles and pulls me into him and wraps his arms safely around me.

''Me too honey, me too'' He says and kisses the back of my head.

After we spent some time getting ready and having a shower, which I now prefer to have with Peeta, we headed over to my house to have breakfast with Haymitch, my mother and Prim. Haymitch has been having nearly every meal with us now since we started training and since Peeta took away his alcohol. I think he prefers eating with us anyway because he has been lonely for so long I think he enjoys the company.

As soon as we walk in the smell of pancakes fills my nose, a week ago that smell would have brought up my last meal but now I haven't really been throwing up at all. We enter the kitchen and mother is in front of the stove cooking the pancakes and Haymitch is sitting at the table cradling a mug of coffee.

''Good morning everyone'' Peeta says in his usual cheerful voice.

''Good morning my dears'' Mother replies and Haymitch just groans and takes another sip of his coffee.

''Where is Prim?'' I ask.

''Prim is just getting dressed, she will be down in a minute'' Mother says.

We sit down at the table across from Haymitch and I pour myself a glass of juice and Peeta makes himself a mug of hot chocolate.

''So why are you so grouchy this morning Haymitch?'' Peeta asks trying to keep the conversation going.

''Haven't you opened your mail today yet?'' Haymitch asks, never removing his eyes from his mug.

''No'' Peeta and I say in unison. We look at each other and smile for a second but then we look back to Haymitch.

''Well this year they thought they would do interviews with all the victors before the reaping and guess where they are starting'' Haymitch says grimly.

I just shake my head as I stand and walk out the door, slamming it behind me. Of course they want to do interviews, why didn't I suspect this, God it's the Capitol. Why can't they just leave us in peace before we have to go in the arena again and die! I'm storming through the victor's village, my vision blurry with anger when I bump into someone. I mumble an apology without looking and keep walking.

''Katniss'' A familiar voice says. I turn around and throw my arms around him.

''Cinna!'' I whisper.

''Are you okay?'' He asks concerned.

''Yeah, I just found out about the interviews'' I say angrily.

''Yeah I am sorry about that, I know today will be rough on you'' He consoles me.

''Well at least I get to see you again, I'm glad you're here''

''Come on lets go get you camera ready'' He says happily while grabbing my arm and leading me back to the house. As we continue walking I notice the sound of footsteps behind us and I turn to find my prep team standing behind me. I greet them all and give them hugs then we walk inside my house.

After 3 hours of removing any visible hair on my body and applying simple natural looking make-up on me, I am finally ready to get dressed. Once again I find myself standing almost naked in front of Cinna. This time they let me keep my underwear on. He walks around my body inspecting every inch of it.

''You look like you have gained a bit of weight'' Cinna says. I look down at my stomach and I notice that you can no longer see any of my ribcage and my shoulder bones are no longer so defined. I wouldn't go as fair as saying I have gained weight, more like I am no longer starving and I am actually able to eat 3 meals a day. I have also noticed my breasts have gotten bigger, they are no longer small lumps and I actually look like a young woman now instead of a starving child. Cinna hands me a robe and I put it on immediately.

''Don't get me wrong, you are still so skinny but now you look…. Healthy'' Cinna squeezes my hand reassuringly. ''Here put these on, I am going to go check how long until everyone else is ready'' He says as he hands me a pile of clothes then leaves the room.

Once I am dressed I go and look in the mirror to see the finished product. I am wearing black full length leggings and black ankle boots with a plain baggy dark blue long sleeved t-shirt and a brown knitted cardigan that reaches my knees. My hair is in a half up half down hairstyle with the up part of my hair in a plait going down my back. My make-up is simple with plain natural pink lipstick, bronzed eye shadow with a little bit of eye liner and mascara and my cheeks are a similar shade to my lips. I like this look. It's nice and casual.

I head out to the lounge room to find cameras and lighting equipment everywhere. Haymitch is sitting on the lounge in a simple black button down shirt and plain black pants. His stylist is touching up his face and he is not too happy about it. At that moment Effie walks through the door and we say a quick hello and she gives me a hug.

''Okay everyone! Haymitch is up first, Caesar will be here in 5 minutes, Anyone who is not part of the camera crew, stylist or Haymitch you must leave the room and let's get started'' Effie says while moving here hands rapidly pointing for people to move. This is my queue to leave the room. Peeta was getting ready in my room while I got ready in the bathroom so I decide to go find him.

I find Peeta sitting on my bed wearing the exact same thing as Haymitch but he has a tie with his shirt the same colour as my t-shirt. He looks so handsome.

''Hey hubby'' I say sitting down next to him on the bed.

''Hubby?'' He questions.

''Yeah! Don't you like it'' I say cheekily.

''Just never heard you call me that. If you get to call me hubby I get to call you wifey'' He says grinning from ear to ear.

''Whatever you want hubby'' I say giving him a quick peck on the lips.

''Are we going to tell them that we are married?'' He asks.

''I don't think they should get the pleasure of knowing what's really going on in our lives'' I say. Peeta just nods and wraps his arms around me while kissing my forehead. I love it when he does that.

After a couple minutes of us just sitting wrapped in each other's arms Effie comes up and collects us. We head downstairs into the lounge room and sit on the couch while they clip microphones to us and touch up our make-up. Caesar walks in with the biggest grin on his face and sits down in the single seater chair next to the couch. We exchange hellos then it's time for us to go on air.

First Caesar does the introduction or warming up the audience as he calls it and then it's over to us and Caesar dives straight into the questions.

''_How are our favourite star-crossed lovers?'' _

''Well we were doing excellent until they announced the Quarter Quell'' Peeta replies.

''_Yes I know it's very unfortunate isn't it. Tell me what were you thinking when you heard the news Katniss?''_

''Well at first I was angry and that led to bruised and split knuckles and then Peeta found me and all I could think about was how I won't be able to spend the rest of my life with this boy. The boy that I love and was getting married to'' I say the last sentence looking directly into Peeta's eyes so he knows I am telling the truth. Peeta grabs my hand and I can see his eyes are starting to water. I am not sure if he is actually crying or if it's for the camera but I decide to let a couple tears roll down my face too. I look over to Caesar for the next question and he too has tears in his eyes.

''_And what was going through your head Peeta'' Caesar says trying to compose himself._

''Well at first the words didn't register in my mind, I was still thinking about how beautiful Katniss was in those dresses but then I looked over at her and I realised what they just said. All I could think was how they could do this, how could they do this to us. We were happy, we were getting married and we were even discussing starting a family'' There it is! Peeta taking the audience on an emotional rollercoaster again. That has surely got to get some tears out of the audience. ''But then Katniss stormed out the room and all I could think was I have to save her. I have to make sure she makes it home to her family. Katniss is my life; she is my family I can't live without her'' Peeta responds, squeezing my hand for reassurance. I squeeze back to let him know that was okay.

''_Thank you Peeta, Okay citizens of Panem tune in tomorrow to see how our district 11 victors are going'' Caesar exclaims and waves goodbye to the cameras and the red flashing lights on them turns off._

Caesar thanks us and says goodbye and within 5 minutes all the camera crews and the other unnecessary people here are gone. 

After dinner Peeta and I head over to his house and we just relax on the couch for a while.

''Do you want me to run you a bath? It might relax you a bit'' Peeta asks.

''that's sounds good, thankyou'' I kiss him on his cheek. He removes himself from under me on the couch and places a kiss on my forehead and leaves to run the bath.

After a couple of minutes Peeta comes down stairs and picks me up bridal style and takes me upstairs.

''You know I can walk myself '' I state.

''Yep'' he replies.

We enter the bathroom and instantly the smell of strawberries fills my nose. There are candles lit all around the room and the bath water is all pink with bubbles.

''I found a strawberry scented bath bomb so I put it in'' He says.

''I love it!'' I say as I begin to undress myself. Peeta goes to leave the room but I grab his hand and stop him.

'No way! You're not going anywhere mister. You are joining me in the tub'' I say as I remove his shirt.

We both strip down and hop in the tub. Peeta leans himself against the tub and I sit in between his legs with my back resting against his chest.

We lay there for god knows how long with Peeta playing with my hair and placing gentle kisses on my neck.

I must have fallen asleep because when I open my eyes I am lying in bed wearing one of Peeta's t-shirts and Peeta is lying next to me wearing just his boxers and he has one arm draped over me protectively. I listen to the sound of his steady even breaths and I know he is asleep. I carefully turn so I am facing him and place a soft kiss on his forehead.

''I love you Peeta Mellark'' I whisper and then I left myself fall back to sleep being lulled by the sound of Peeta breathing.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I thought I would write an extra-long chapter for you** **because I may not be able to update for the rest of the week as I have a music festival I am going to with friends tomorrow and I am out Saturday, Sunday I have my 16****th**** birthday party and Monday it's my Birthday so I may have trouble updating for a while but I promise I will get a chapter to you as soon as I can **

**Please leave a review telling me what you think and any suggestions and let's try and get this story to 40 reviews.**

**Missemi267 xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Month four- Skills, Four weeks later (Katniss 4 months pregnant)

We have been working on our skills for three weeks now and this is our last week of skills before we move onto Survival. Then after survival it will be the month of the reaping, to tell the truth I am not really scared. I have come to terms with the fact I am not going to make it out of that arena and all I have been focusing on is helping Peeta, although I am a little worried about myself. My body and mind have been changing and I have no idea why. My breasts have gotten bigger and they are very sore, I have been having weird cravings for different foods, sometimes I will feel really angry then the next minute I will break down in tears, I have been really tired and I have been getting a little bit dizzy at some points. I don't know what's happening to me. Also I haven't had my period in months, I have always been irregular and when I went into the arena they gave me a special pill that would stop my period for a while but it has been ages and I'm not sure if it is normal. I think my mother has been noticing something is wrong with me too but I would never ask her about it and worry her more. I guess I'll just have to wait until after the reaping and we are in the capitol, surely when they do the medical checks on all the tributes they will be able to tell me what's wrong with me.

At the moment Peeta is practicing with a sword and Haymitch is throwing knives. Today we are just practicing the things we are good at, I am shooting arrows at a target from high up in a tree. I move from branch to branch shooting arrows until my quiver is empty, then I begin to slowly climb down. I move my feet down the tree using the branches to help my when I hear a snap and suddenly I am falling. I brace myself for impact and then I feel the ground smack hard against my back. I use my arm to break my fall but that doesn't stop my head from hitting the ground. I hear people yelling my name and that's when I enter the world of unconsciousness.

My head feels like someone is pounding on it from the inside and my elbow and leg ache. Someone is holding my hand and I can hear the crackling of a fire. I open my eyes to find Peeta's beautiful blue worried eyes staring back at me.

''Hey hubby'' I whisper with a small smile. I try and sit up but my head starts to pound harder and I wince.

''Hey not so fast, just lay down for a while. You had a pretty big fall'' Peeta says while laying me back down on the table and caressing my head.

''What happened?'' I ask.

''Well after that branch snapped on you, you fell to the ground pretty hard. Luckily you were most of the way down and you only fell about 4 metres but you still hit the ground pretty hard, Hard enough to knock you unconscious. Your mother said there is no permanent damage; you may get a couple headaches for a week and your arm and leg will hurt for a bit because they are fairly bruised. Your mother said it would be best for you not to train until you are fully healed'' He replies.

''Okay, I guess I can just watch you and Haymitch train for the next couple of weeks until I am better'' I hate to miss out but it is probably best for me to fully heal before going into the arena.

''No me and Haymitch decided that since there is only 6 weeks until the reaping we are just going to spend this time relaxing and taking care of ourselves, we don't want to hurt ourselves too before going into the arena. That means we can spend all day every day with each other'' Peeta says with a smirk.

''I get to have you all to myself'' I say as I tangle my fingers through his hair. I then grab his t-shirt and pull his mouth towards mine. This isn't desperate kiss this is a passionate kiss. Me telling him how much I need and appreciate him in my life. We break away to catch our breaths.

''I love you Katniss''

''I love you more'' I reply and kiss him again.

''Not possible'' he says between kisses.

**Sorry about the chapter but it was just a filler chapter. Next chapter will be much longer and more exciting. Thanks everyone for the birthday wishes I had a great day and thank you for the lovely reviews. Keep reviewing and if you have any questions about the story or about me feel free to ask. Message me if you need.**

**If any of you have any suggestions on fanfics that you think I would enjoy I would love to hear them. I also love divergent if anyone knows of any great fanfics. I am always looking for something new to read! Thanks for reading and I promise the next chapter won't take as long to be updated. **

**Missemi267 xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

The next day (Katniss 4 months pregnant)

_I'm running around in the meadow, the sun is shining bright and the birds are whistling. But why am I running? I look around and there is no one in sight. I start to panic. What am I doing here? Why do I feel nervous? Is there something chasing me? Sweat starts to cover my forehead. ''Hello'' I call out. No answer. ''HELLO'' I say a little louder. ''Katniss'' I hear softly in the distance. I start to run in the direction of my voice. ''Katniss!'' I hear again but louder this time. ''Katniss _wake up honey….'' I open my eyes to find Peeta looking down at me.

''Morning'' I say but it's not audible because my voice is groggy. I clear my throat and say it again ''Morning''.

''Your mother has made breakfast, I tried to let you sleep in as long as you can but your breakfast is starting to get cold so I thought I should wake you'' he says as he kisses my cheek and leaves.

I dress myself in leggings and one of Peeta's hoodies because I like the smell of them. They smell like Peeta. I head downstairs and enter the kitchen to find everyone at the table, Mother, Peeta, Prim and Haymitch. I sit in front of my plate and on it is a nice layout of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and next to it a cup of hot chocolate. I dig straight in and clear my plate within minutes. I look up and notice everyone looking at me.

''What?'' I question. Haymitch, Prim and my Mother just shrug and continue eating.

''You may want to slow down a bit there, you're eating pretty fast'' Peeta replies.

''Sorry, I am just really hungry'' I say. My stomach decides at that moment to make the loudest grumble I have ever heard. Everyone laughs and Peeta slides over his plate with eggs and bacon leftover on it.

''Thanks'' I say between mouthfuls of food.

After breakfast Haymitch leaves and Prim goes out to feed her goat and buttercup. Peeta and I stay and help with the washing up. He washes the dishes and I dry them. We get them done in a couple minutes. We head into the living room to find my mother sitting on the couch.

''Katniss can we talk?'' she says in a serious tone. Peeta senses the tone in her voice and knows that we need to be left alone.

''I have to head home for a bit anyway and check on some things, do you want to come over later and have lunch?'' He says casually.

''Sure, I'll see you later'' He kisses my cheek and leaves. I sit down across from my mother on the couch and wait for her to start talking.

''Katniss, I know you have noticed some things have been changing lately with you. I have noticed too. I started to get worried and when you fell out of that tree I got even more worried. I think….'' I cut her off right there.

''Mother, I can't have you worrying about me. I am fine. All you need to worry about is taking care of yourself and Prim.'' I say.

''But..''

''No buts!'' I cut in again. ''You have enough on your plate at the moment; I don't want you worrying about me. I don't want anyone worrying about me. Peeta worries about me enough as it is.'' I pause and I take a deep breath before I say what I know my mother will never admit ''Mother we both know how this is going to end'' tears begin to fill my eyes. ''but we are just going to have to live with it okay? I already feel horrible for having to leave you guys and Peeta is going to be devastated. Please don't make me feel any guiltier by worrying about me.'' I finish as tears stream down both my face and my mothers.

''Katniss I will never stop worrying about you, I am your mother that is my job!'' she says between sobs. I wipe her tears away with my hand and embrace her in a hug.

''Well can you do me one favour then?'' I plead.

''Anything!'' she replies.

''Take care of Peeta for me'' I sob.

''Always'' She says and that makes me cry even more because it just makes me think of Peeta. All day I just think of Peeta and how I am being forced to leave him. The longer the day becomes the less sad I get and the more angrier I become. That night I only have one thought scrolling through my head and it fills my dreams that night.

''I MUST KILL SNOW!''

**Hey guys, I know I said this chapter would be longer but then I decided to write this chapter a little differently at the last minute so it's not very good but the next chapter will be much better and I know it's the chapter you have all been waiting for ;) so hold on tight and get ready for the next chapter that I have been working on for ages. I hope to get it up by the end of this weekend but I can't make any promises.**

**Keep reviewing **** all your reviews are just more inspiration for me to keep writing and I will see you soon with another chapter.**

**Missemi267**


	11. Chapter 11

Five weeks later (Katniss six months pregnant)

Tomorrow is the day I have been dreading for a long time, the reaping. I know after tomorrow I will never get to see my family again. I will be one step closer to my inevitable death, but today I can't think about that or I will never make it to tomorrow and I will just worry my family even more. Today people from the capitol are coming over to give Haymitch, Peeta and I medical clearance to enter the games, although if there was something terribly wrong with me I'm sure I would still be forced into the games anyway.

I lose track of thought by my mother entering the room with a tray of food.

''Morning, I made you some chocolate chip pancakes'' she says as she places the tray across my lap on the bed.

''Thanks, do you know where Peeta is this morning?'' I ask.

''Yes he is over at Haymitch's house making sure he is awake and showered before the capitol people get here'' She replies and sits down on the end of my bed. I avoid her eyes remembering our last conversation alone together five weeks ago.

''Katniss my dear'' She starts. ''I want you to know I will always love you no matter what and we are all here for you, you don't need to worry about us during these...upcoming events'' she pauses. ''you just need to do whatever's best for you and Peeta and your….''she stops herself from saying the last part.

''My what?'' I question.

''Nothing dear, just remember we love you and we will always love you, just do whatever is best for you'' she says. She then gets up and kisses my forehead before walking out the room. Tears threaten to fill my eyes but I regain my composure and eat the pancakes sitting in front of me.

When it starts to near one o'clock Peeta and Haymitch come over to our house and wait in the living room. Peeta keeps the conversation going like always by asking my mother about her work and prim how school is going. After the talking dies down we sit in an uncomfortable silence, no one really in the mood to keep talking. As soon as the clock hits one there is a knock at the door.

My mother answers it and a group of people enter the living room. There are two people for each victor. Everyone gets there designated medical professionals and we get dragged into separate rooms; I get to be in my room.

''Hello Ms Everdeen'' Ms Mellark I think to myself. ''My name is Dr. Lee and this is my assistant Dr. Sugg but you can call me Samantha'' She introduces herself. ''And you can call my Cassidy'' The other one chirps.

First they do a quick body check, looking for unusual spots or marks. Then they get me to move all my joints for them and tell them if there is any pain. Then they do a cheek swab and test it to see if I have any diseases. I am in the clear so far. Then they hand me a small cup of water and two pills.

''What are these for?'' I ask.

''They are to stop your period during the games; they are the same pill as last games. Did you get any side effects last time?'' Samantha asks.

''None that I know of but I haven't had my period since so I just assumed it was a long term thing'' I say now getting confused.

''Well you should have had a period since last games because they are only supposed to last five weeks'' she says now getting concerned. She walks over and quietly whispers with Cassidy.

Cassidy then collects something from one of their bags and hands me a container.

''Ms Everdeen can you please urinate in this cup for me and bring it back here. Then we will take some blood if that's okay with you'' She says very politely. I nod and head to the bathroom. ''Something is wrong with me'' Is the only thought that runs through my head. Once I have filled the cup I stop and take a minute to myself. ''What is wrong with me?'' I ask myself silently while looking in the mirror. I mentally list the strange things that have happened to me these last few months: Nausea, fatigue, body development, emotional, cravings, vivid dreams, hunger and no periods. What does this mean? But before I can get a proper thought in there is a knock on the bathroom door. I open it to find Peeta.

''Hey I just wondering if you were okay, your check up is taking a lot longer than ours'' He says sounding very concerned.

''Everything is fine'' I reassure him. ''They are just being extra thorough, they've just got to take some blood, check it then give me the okay and then I will be done'' I say but my voice is a little shaky so I am not sure I have convinced him but he just kisses my cheek and walks away, so I guess he is not too worried.

I head back into my room and hand Cassidy the cup. I sit on my bed so they can take some blood. Samantha rolls up my sleeve and presses the syringe into my arm taking a good amount of blood and it makes me feel a little queasy so I lay back on my bed and close my eyes.

''Ms Everdeen are you okay?'' Cassidy asks.

''Yes just feeling a little nauseous'' I reply quickly. Talking is not helping settle my stomach.

''Ms Everdeen have you had any other symptoms over the past couple of months?'' Samantha asks. I recite to her the list I made earlier in my head. She stays quiet for a while so I sit back up and open my eyes to look at her.

''What's wrong?'' I ask, now getting concerned by the strange look on her face.

''Well we will know in a minute or two when your blood is finished scanning'' She says avoiding my eyes.

''Why did you need the urine then?'' I question.

''Just to make sure we had every possible answer we needed'' She replies quickly, then a beeping noise is made on her device of some sort and she looks it over.

''Okay Ms Everdeen this is what I was afraid of'' she states.

''Just tell me already'' I say getting a little impatient.

''Well Ms Everdeen you are 6 months pregnant'' I gasp. All the air feels like its left my lungs. Pregnant. No I can't be.

''You must have gotten the results messed up, I can't be'' I say.

''I'm very sorry Ms Everdeen but we ran every possible test, they all came back positive and you have all the right symptoms. You are definitely pregnant'' She states, sympathy evident in her voice.

My hands start to tremble and I start to add up the dates and symptoms in my head, No this can't be. Everything starts to align and I just can't take it anymore. I run from the room and straight out the house. I hear voices calling me but I ignore them until I hear the familiar loud footsteps chasing after me. I stop in my tracks and let the tears in my eyes pool over. Peeta has already got me in a hug and trying to calm me down. I can't have a baby. I'll be a horrible mother is all I can think until it hits me. I won't even get a chance to be a horrible mother. This baby will never see the light of day. This makes me cry even more.

''Honey, what's wrong?'' Peeta asks pulling me away so he can look into my eyes. I just look away. I don't think I will actually be able to say it out loud. My whole body is shaking with fear; my heart feels like it is about to pound out of my chest. My lips are trembling and the tears are still streaming down my face.

''Peeta…I..'' I can't seem to get the words out. '' I'm..'' he clasps my hands in his.

''Honey just tell me, please'' He says pleadingly. I look up into those deep blue eyes and try to calm my breathing. Peeta needs to know but I know that after I tell him he will do everything he can to protect and that's supposed to be my job towards him. My breaths finally become less staggered and I start to say the words that I thought would never leave my mouth.

''I'm'' I take a long deep breath. ''I'm Pregnant''

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks everyone for the lovely reviews and for actually reading this story **** it means a lot to me.**

**Missemi267 xxx**


End file.
